


At A Crossroads

by Dmazee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmazee/pseuds/Dmazee
Summary: Flames and fire, eyes burning with desire, she stares at him and get scorched by the warmth of his eyes, take a step closer, is she ready to get burned? He seems not to be the one who loves playing with fire, another step, and she was never that kind of girl who gets string along by a mere spark, but then... She takes another step, she is the kind of girl who loves standing under the sun no matter how scorching the heat is,  another step, flames and fire burning her insides, left her tingling all over, makes her blood sings, blue iris meets green ones and she smirks, safety precautions had never stop her even before
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored, and when I'm bored I post stories that I will delete later on so in advance forgive me for being annoying 🙏

_I got these feelings for you_   
_And I can't help myself no more_   
_Can't fight these feelings for you_   
_No, I can't help myself no more_

  
Natasha walks in at Stark's towers with all the confidence in the world, another night, another party, tony loves throwing just because, and another party that Natasha is forced to attend for whatever reason, it was very late at night and she just comes back from a mission why can't Stark just spare her from all of this crap?

Natasha notices her teammates gathered in one corner, thor who seems to be having fun with his girlfriend Jane foster and Bruce who is holding and reading a book despite the occasion and Clint who looks like he will fall asleep in any minute, Natasha looks around to locate Tony and see him with Pepper Pots at the dance floor, there's one more who is still isn't there where is the ever-elusive Steve Rogers?

Natasha knows how Steve remains distant towards her, more like to everybody but not surprisingly to her specifically. After the battle of New York, some of them get together and see each other now and then, it's not that obligatory but it's for the team spirit as Tony calls it.

However Steve Rarely goes, despite stark constant bugging that he was their leader and he is the one who supposed to always be there, Steve didn't budge, they can reach him whenever shield and the avengers need to regroup but he always stays at his cave in most occasions.

And all of them know what he is doing, sulking most of the time, or sometimes visits his late howling commandos at their grave, and S.H.I.E.L.D is getting worried

Natasha even spies on him one day in fury's order to know what's going on with him, and the guy is lonely, that the only thing she says to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D knowing that nick is smart enough to know what she is saying

Steve is still coping his grief, after all, it may be centuries away for them but to steve it was just months or maybe to him it was just as fresh like yesterday and Natasha knows that feeling of holding into something they can't gain back so she decides not to meddle,

Purposely not write on her report, however, throw hints to the director of shield how steve might need mental evaluation, and as of the moment Natasha doesn't heard if steve is seeing a shrink or not

So why is she looking for him, maybe because she just wants to see him having fun instead of brooding on his own on his apartment

"Nat! thank god!" Clint shouts when he spotted his friend, looking pleased that he had someone he can now talk to since all of his companions have their own world.

"Clint, why don't you grab a comforter and a mosquito net since you look like you were willing to fall asleep in that couch," Natasha jives when she stood next to him

Clint smirk at her "I was about to go home but you are here now, where is that souvenir you promise from Mongolia?"

Natasha snorted The only memento that she bring with her is the dead body of their suspect, Natasha will gladly let clint have that if he insists

"it is on the morgue, and you can leave" she answered in that uniquely brazen tone of hers, facing him after she reached the bottle of vodka she see at the side "no need to torture yourself on this boring party"

She waves at him and turns around, starts walking towards the elevator

"What? You just arrived!" Clint shouts on her retreating and Natasha just simply wave him off, what shes going to do in that boring party if no one in that room catches her eyes it's almost disgusting because Natasha is so determined to shake off her adrenaline in any possible way, and all right she might be a little you know, horny considering that she doesn't have sex in months but whatever she has standard and she won't lower it down just because her libido is raging,

Natasha shakes her head at the thought even in her head, that sounds ridiculous. 

Natasha leans on the elevator that will bring her to the helipad of the stark tower, cool midnight breeze greets her once she was there, Natasha walks towards the other end of the railings where she sees a figure, huh he is here after all.

"Captain. Rogers" Natasha greets she sits next to him

"Agent Romanoff" Steve Rogers greets her looking at her with a raised eyebrow probably wondering what she is doing there.

"The party is downstairs what are you doing here?" he asks pointedly looking at the bottle of vodka and shot glass she pulls out from nowhere

Natasha offered steve a shot which he graciously declined before answering "I could ask the same to you"

"Just came from a mission?" Steve asked her again after a long moment of silence

"Yes, not that hard." She feels Steves gaze as he gave her a once over, she was only wearing a black dress that hugs her body perfectly, exposing her back and cleavage, she once was wearing a coat on top of it but she takes that off on the ride at the elevator

Natasha meet steves gaze when his eyes returns at her face from her body, she smirks and asked alluringly "find what you are looking for?"

To her surprise, Steve just chuckle that she caught him staring "Just looking for bruises is all."

Natasha just lifts an eyebrow and flip her hair in one shoulder, she had a quip at the tip of her tongue something like she didn't need to be looked upon but Steve smile at her showing his dimples before he stands up, walks and lean on the railing not far from them, and right that's why he doesn't want her vodka, he has Asgardian ale with him

"Find what you are looking for?" Steve asked Natasha when her stare takes much longer to be considered as flitting and she doesn't know what had gotten in her but she copies his motions and stand at his side, "you know I never got the chance sending my regards after the battle"

The wind blows, it crumples her hair and she watched as some strands of his falls in his forehead, he smiles and Natasha clenched her fist at her side in some type of control "For what? And it’s all right."

"You save for more than I can count that time rogers" that is sort of true, Natasha cant still forgot how easy it is to work with him on the field, and she feels bad that she thinks otherwise, "and of course when you lift me to that alien vessel, nice throw by the way"

Steve smile and there's a twinkle in his eyes when he said "its nothing that's how team works and it was all you, you are an incredible fighter."

"I insist, you know 90th-century etiquette and all, don't want you thinking that I am being rude"

Steve snorted and breaks his eyes away from her and looks ahead, to the city's blinking neon lights Natasha traced his features, Steve's eyes are so impossibly blue, his eyelashes so long it even touches the apple of his cheek when he blinks, the illumination of the city lights make his hair much much golden, and there, Natasha see once again that distant stare he always sports whenever he is alone, she see that once and that look of him doesn't leave her mind for some time,

"You know your hands are really strong, it lifts me that high!" Natasha exclaimed and god why is she suddenly talking animatedly? that isn't her, that's the alcohol talking.

"It is?"

"Yes it is, makes me wonder" she whispered abandoning her drink in favour of taking a few tentative steps towards him

"What?" Steve asked and Natasha can see how hard he swallowed when she erases any space between them,

"How farther that hands of yours can take me" she set a thumb on his neck, traced his pulse slowly bites her lower lip she knows she is getting too forward, but Steve doesn't stop surprising her that night because the bastard laughed once again, voice gruff when he said "That's awful"

Crashes his lips to hers hard, Natasha whimpered at the taste of Asgardian mead on his lips, he kisses her, more like devour her mouth and Natasha just fucking know that steve isn't a prude or innocent people made him to be, he taste alcohol, intoxicating, and she sucks his lower lips steve gasp and she licks her way to his mouth, dig her nails at his shoulder when he hoists her legs up and backs her up on the railing,

Steve gently knead her thighs, slot himself between her legs as their lips continue to move on a kisses so hard it is almost bruising, Natasha, scratch her blunt nails at the back of his neck while the other clutches his shoulder so she can lift herself higher, grounding down into where she can feel his hardening erection, too gone to care if someone may walk in on them.

Steve kisses goes down to her roaming his hand down, down to her now damp underwear, her moan got loss in the air when Steve unceremoniously pushed her panty aside and slip his thumb in her core, who the fuck said that he was a virgin? they are a liar.

Steve knows what he is doing, knows how to pulls out moans from her that any lover she had to have doesn't manage to do, he knows where to push and where to touch and she moans in their kiss when he slips another finger parting her labia even wider and

"oh, there, right there, don't you dare stop." Rolled her hips at his palm to prolong her orgasm, huffing at his forehead as pleasure after pleasure rolled out of her too soon, too quickly she doesn't manage to catch herself and right there and then Natasha decided that Steve Rogers might be the one she needs for the night,

Steve was mouthing her cleavage when she catches her breath, a smirk form in her lips as she tipped her head back to give him more access when his lips trail up to her neck, ridiculous her mind supplies as she keeps staring at the distant sky that is filled with stars, vaguely she wonder what picture they make at that kind of state, steve had managed to push her dress aside so her breast is exposed and his hair is mused from her too much pulling and damn,

Steve suck her pulse point and Natasha inhibition is gone with the wind in an instant, ridiculous she is ridiculous and losing her mind, softly moaning when steve cupped her breast, Natasha pulled his head up gently so their lips will meet once again, she kisses him lazily taking the time to gather herself

"Now, where did you learn that?" Natasha asked in between kisses, not wanting to move her lips away from his

"trust me," steve breaths when he manages to pull his lips away from her, "I know what I am doing"

Natasha grunts and yank his head down again for a fiery kiss, her other hand trailing downwards, rubbing her palm on his slacks, over his bulging erection whimpered he bites her bottom lips   
And deftly pulled his belt out, freeing his erection, stroking it, once, twice and when she knows it couldn't get any harder, she pusher her underwear asides and aligns his member on her sex

And then all inhibitions she has practically vanished as she moans and gush and whimper and all of the sounds Steve Rogers manage to pull out in her mouth, she digs her calf on his lower back when he sinks deeper, thick and long and oh filling her so fully she has to steady her hands on his shoulder, Natasha shudder, gasp when he starts to move in an unrelenting fast rhythm, her hand starts to wander under his untucked shirt, finding something to anchor her

Whatever he is doing to her, he can keep that up as it is so delicious, so pleasurable it is making her delirious makes her lose her mind,

she can't even think of the time where she had lost herself in a mere sex like that, eventually, her hand found his neck and she scratches and fought back and move with him because she won't let him do all of the work because After all, teamwork... Whatever

Her pleads and moan get lost in his lips, Natasha finds steve eyes and it was looking at her with such intensity it took her breath away, Natasha pushed his hair that has fallen in his forehead kissing him softly despite their rhythm a gesture far more intimate for teammates who is drunk fucking on a rooftop, or at least for Natasha,

"Steve" Natasha moans in his lips because she can feel that familiar knot tightening on her abdomen nearing to explode "please,"

"Fuck," Steve growls and slip his thumb into where they are joined, doubled his effort thrusting and Natasha whines, cried out his name after a few thrust as she cum for the second time that night, steve keep fucking her through her orgasm, chasing his own high and she feels him stutter moments later cum deep inside her, made her gasp for breath and crawl his back once more.

Then it's is completely quiet save for their ragged breathing and the soft howling of the wind, this is supposed to be the time where she walks off what had just happened, straightened her dress and leave this quick fuck everything behind, but she doesn't instead she grabbed his head where it had settled on her neck and made him look at her, Steve was smiling at her sheepishly, droopingly, _drunkenly_

"The stars are in your eyes," he whispered voice slurring, Natasha giggle, she fucking giggle and maybe she is drunk too, but even before she can ponder any longer steve chase her lips, and she hums in the kiss massaging her thumb on his scalp, walk it off, her mind shouts, she pulls him closer towards him, she cant.


	2. New Love

_What the fuck, I got nothing to lose_  
_I'm a slave to the way that you move, ooh_  
_I'm an addict for all that you do_  
_You're the only drug I wanna do yeah_  
_I can tell that you're needing my love_  
_And all I want is to give it to you, ooh_  
_Don't give up on the moment tonight_  
_You'll regret it the rest of your life_

So that happened, is the words that come first to Natasha's mind when she wakes up at steve rogers bed the morning after, Natasha languidly takes her time stretching her limbs on his massive bed, sheet tangle on her leg as her body sore all over, had to bite back the purr that threatened to fall in her mouth because she doesn't do shit like that, sex with Steve... Sex with Steve had been wild...

Somehow they manage to stumble towards his apartment in D.C. how that happened? She cant clearly remember, all does she remember is her dragging him towards the elevator, a very steamy make-out session inside the elevator and the bike, or was it a tree? Where ever he bends her down at the side of a road as he got fed up from all of her teasing and rubbing, she remember that very well, sex with steve well that is something that she doesn't plan nor imagine but had enjoyed nonetheless, and so that happened.

Natasha stretched her body for the last time before climbing out of the bed, as much that she wants to just lay all day, the other side of the bed had long gone cold, walks towards where she heard clattering of utensils, towards his kitchen is he making breakfast, she hopes he is because she is _famished_ a feeling that she only feels when she is deeply exhausted, and she rarely gets exhausted mind you.

Natasha shakes her head at the irony, days ago she and steve are just mere colleagues who doesn't give a fuck to each other aside from work but now she is in his apartment, craving his presence, wondering if she can use his t-shirt that was hanging poorly on the chair nearby, about to have breakfast with him on his kitchen and thinking if they could repeat the night before?

Natasha snorted, ridiculous this is just a onetime thing she chided herself on her mind, they are both drunk, it won't happen again she wasn't the type of girl who does relationships, she should have bolted out of his apartment before dawn cracks but she didn't do that why? Well her and steves escapade last until dawn so she can't run when she is too busy cumming in the middle of the dawn, 

Whatever

she padded towards his kitchen where he is currently flipping the pan, that made her smirk of course he knows how to cook, like a feline she moves towards him and slink her arms around his waist, pressed a chaste kiss on his shoulder blades because she is sort of not joking when she said that steve rogers is a good lay and she wants a repeat, but he jumps at her touch, a red flag, however, she ignored that in favour of whispering in his ear seductively “ So that happened"

the tell-tale of the sound of him turning the stove off emits before he turns in her arms, he heaves a sigh and looks down at her, and oh the guilt, there is a guilt in his eyes so Natasha rolled her eyes and took few steps backwards from him, she hates that look on his eyes, made her feel sinful with every running thoughts in her mind right now.

"Agent Romanoff," another eye roll from Natasha, now she is agent Romanoff again what happened last night-

"Won't be happening again based on the way you are reacting right now" 

"I was drunk-" 

"So am I,"

"That's why I shouldn't take advantage-"

"Trust me, captain, I wouldn't let things between us happen if I didn't let it," she speaks forcefully so he will listen to her, she moves towards him once more cradles his neck in her palm and languidly trace his thumb near his pulse with her thumb, to calm him down because she doesn't want to see the guilt that is currently in his eyes don't beat yourself over it steve, "you didn't do anything wrong"

then smirks remembering the moans and whimpers and how he brings her over the edge over and over again "you had done everything else right actually, it takes two to tango rogers, I let it happen, I wanted it to happen" 

The word _again_ remains unspoken, Rogers look petrified than he already is no need to frighten him more

"I'm sorry, I still shouldn't have" he whispers sincerely after a moment of silence and Natasha shook her head, hesitantly she leans up and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips "you don't have too, I mean it steve don't beat yourself over it"

Once she is out of his apartment, she hops in at a car that she grab just around the corner, aka the one she left behind when she is still spying him, she looks back at his apartment building, well that means fun is over, she shrugs her shoulder and revved her way out from the place that sees what happened the night before, she sighs and revved the engine of her car, 

and so that happened. 

That faithful night hadn't been brought up for a few weeks and Natasha is more than willing to shrug it off under the rug as she and steve never crossed path ever since, so it almost feels like that night doesn't happen at all, almost because every night she will dream of his mouth on her lips, his skin against her skin and she will end up with her toys or taking long strolls at night, beating punching bags to tamp down her raging libido, honestly she is beginning to think that her craving for him is a side effect of the super serum that he passed on her, but that logic is utterly stupid so she keeps it to herself

She isn’t a pinning, horny teenager that will get work up over a sex that she wants to happen again, no she isn't! Doesn't change the fact her breath got caught in her throat once she got paged by the director of S.H.I.E.L.D weeks later and sees him standing with all of his glory on the other side of Nick Fury's desk

"Agent Romanoff," both men greeted her

"Director," Natasha replied and impassively looks at the man opposite her "Captain Rogers"

"Agent Romanoff, I presumed you already know why I call you here, you and Captain Rogers will be working with the STRIKE team from now on" Natasha broke her staring contest with Steve and nodded, but first thing first, also so she wouldn't look so eager that she wants to work with him "What about Barton?"

"Said he was on a break," not a surprise, after what happened at the battle it will make sense that client will take a break, the guy is still mentally unstable and laura is demanding that clint should take it easy Natasha look at the still silent steve rogers at her side " if it is alright with captain rogers then"

Steve smiled warmly at her and Natasha almost break her façade over that, glad that she sees that there is not a trace of guilt in his eyes anymore "if Agent Romanoff doesn't mind having an extra baggage to carry that is"

Which is she doesn't so Natasha shrug her shoulders good naturally,

"Well then, you two have a mission that you should be doing, and here... " Fury debrief the two some time Natasha almost fall asleep, kidding, but she isn't paying to what was the director is saying, she works with S.H.I.E.L.D for so long now obviously she knows the organization from front to it's back,

she is listening intently to steve rogers question though, watched how he moves because if the two of them will work together from now on, she needs to know how he operates in the field, or so that's what she told herself,

she roams her eyes on his figure once more and hmmm that stealth suit looks good on him 10/10 she and steve will work well together.

It turns out her good feelings on their partnership was wrong, so so wrong, of course, the way they move in bed isn't the same way they will move in an actual field, shame.

Oh for goodness sake Natasha! your enemies are raining bullets towards you and you still have time to be a horny mammal! 

"What?!" Rogers exclaimed as they run together towards the waiting quinjet few feet away, she ignores him just until they reached the extraction point, and when they did, she is on a roll even before he can catch his breath

"You have to let me do my job Rogers! What the hell are you doing? hovering over me at the field? Really!? I said I got it covered, why the hell you didn't listen to any of my commands and do your job right instead!?"

most of the STRIKE team tried to make themselves look small in the corner because let’s be honest here, no one wants to get on the black widow's way when she looks like she will bite every ones head off, however to steve, it does not work.

"And let you get hurt? I am not your back up Natasha I am your partner and once I see you in danger ill help you, end of discussion" He replied sternly his hand on his shoulder that got shot because the idiot jumps in front of her, she was the one who supposed to be having that but he have to be a hero.

She walks towards him, plucked away the cloth on his hand and dabs it back on his shoulder forcefully, and the way steve grunts almost dissolve all her anger away, almost "And look what it got us? to you!" 

"I will heal faster than you so it's all right."

"It's not!" she exclaims, breaths deeply and then "it's not, so stop acting so patriotic rogers, I am not damsel who needs saving you don't jump in front of me every time something like that happens, if you want us to work together stop patronizing me and let me do my job"

But Steve is stubborn "It won't happen again, that is if I don't see something like that happening again"

"You are an ass! go get this checked up in the clinic" She hissed before spinning on her heels to get away from him, because if she doesn't she might as well shoot him right there and then, than bothering to make an argument with him every time he tries to save her life

Natasha storms out of nick fury's office that night seething, a high contrast of her attitude earlier in the morning when she first goes out of the same office, still fuming she might give to the director of shield his needed information with a threat that he can keep Steve Rogers in his pocket or wherever aside from her Web If Steve always compromises their mission just like that,

However to her annoyance the director only deadpan that Steve Rogers was right he wasn't her backup and Steve knows what he is doing

Natasha glared daggers to anyone who might pass by her, considering that it's none she glared at the deserted hallway and made her way to the locker room, the running of water at the end cubicle greets her, indicating that someone is occupying it,

She catches a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror at her side, and her jaw clenched when she sees the scratch near her neck, and her blood is boiling tenfold, who the fuck Steve Rogers thinks he is? He does not have the rights to think that she is weak and fragile, fucking Steve Rogers can stop playing the hero in front of her because she doesn't need it! She survived for so long without needing anyone she doesn't need him!

She was in the middle of dumping her clothes in a rack when the occupied cubicle opened revealing the only person she doesn't want to see the most, Steve with only a towel on his waist,

"Rogers," Natasha called when he stops dead on his track when he sees her, Natasha lick her lower lips, her eyes fix on his now healed shoulder, huh that's why it is so easy for him to compromise his life

"Romanoff, what are you still doing here?" Steve asked her stupidly, Natasha smirk and meet his eyes, Steve tense and Natasha is cheering on her mind, that's right be scared you idiot.


	3. One More Night

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die_  
 _That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
 _And I know, I said it a million times_  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

  
Flames and fire, eyes burning with desire, she stares at him and get scorched by the warmth of his eyes, take a step closer, is she ready to get burned? He seems not to be the one who loves playing with fire, another step, and she was never that kind of girl who gets string along by a mere spark, but then... She takes another step, she is the kind of girl who loves standing under the sun no matter how scorching the heat is, another step, flames and fire burning her insides, left her tingling all over, makes her blood sings, blue iris meets green ones and she smirks, safety precautions had never stop her even before

"To shower of course," Natasha answers as she stands in front of him, completely naked, and since she doesn't have much shame, to begin with, she pressed her body close to him the way his eyes darken? Yeh that is one for the books "you, what are you doing here?"

"I was just going to leave actually" he answered breath ragged

"No you arent "she purred and near her nose in his neck inhaling his manly scent.

"Natasha." He groaned but didn't do anything to push her away from him, the woman in question on the other hand is toying the edge of the towel with her thumb, she whispered, “I'm so annoyed at you."

"Do you know what you did to me rogers?" She asked trailing her hands up to his chest, steve shake his head like a petulant child and Natasha had to bite back her lips to stop herself from laughing, steve groan when she kneads his chest and she completely abandoned all of her senses and wind her arms on his neck, later, for now, he needs to have a piece of her mind "You underestimate my skills Rogers, and I hate it"

Because that's what it is, her pride got stomped upon when he takes a bullet for her, she is a fucking master assassin her not seeing that nugu killer attacking her makes her blood boil, however, him bleeding for her is something that she can't grasp the most because she is so sure as hell won't do it for anybody unless it's for survival, but him... He is a selfless idiot, what he did might be heroic but Natasha isn't the kind of person who appreciates such stupid act, especially if that stupid act was made impulsively because of her

"The last thing that I will do is look down on you," He answered voice gentle yet firm, that made Natasha stop on her track, her lips set on a thin line that is not the word she was looking for, is he is sure about what he is saying? Steve Rogers will see her true colours eventually and he will spite her like everybody else does, all of them end up hating her in the end no one treats her like their equal and Rogers is no and will never be different, "except you did, it won't change a thing,"

His eyes flash in clear annoyance, "I am just trying to protect you! Not because I think you are weak but because If I can do anything not to see you get hurt then I will do it so stop acting-"

"Stop acting like a hero in front of me because I don't need it," too enranged to deal with her emotions Natasha slips back to where she is good at, hides back behind her mask, slips back to who she thought she is, pressing her body closer to him so she is pinning him on the wall she drawls "do you know what else you do to me steve?"

Steve stills at the shift in her tone he didn't answer so she leans up, lips near his ear she whispered "you are always on my mind."

"every time I close my eyes" Breath fanning on his cheek " I remember how your mouth feels against mine,"

Ghost a kiss on the corner of his mouth "how you touch my body"

Her defiant green eyes meet his awestruck blue ones "your eyes looking at mine as you-"

Steve grumble something unintelligible and slam his lips to Natasha, hard, she was waiting for his kiss so she automatically pulls his head towards her and meet his lips on a bruising kiss, nipped his lower lip with her teeth nearly making bruises, she feels him back her up on one of the stalls door, Natasha reach behind her opened the door and pull the both of them inside, once they are Steve slams her at the wall while Natasha hurriedly untangled the towel on his hips

"I don't like it when I got mad," She viciously whispers in his ears hand trailing downward mercilessly grabbing his half-hard erection, stroking it until she feels it grow in her palm "Don't do anything stupid again"

she starts trailing kisses down to his neck biting a harsh bruise near his pulse point that disappeared before her eyes, that won't do, so she moves down and down his body until she reaches his abs, gave a long swipe of licks in every pectoral counting it in the process while going down, Steve has eight packs yum.

Natasha looks up at Steve when she was practically kneeling before him, his face telling he is torn and bewildered at how fast this is happening and seeing him so powerless under her wiles when he had been so commanding in the field earlier, well it spurred her on so she continued the task at hand and swipe a long lick at his member that had him hissing for her name, and she loves that sound so much she needed to hear it more, needs to hear him groan her name in pleasure because she is greedy and wants him to know who is in control,

"Natasha..." He whispers gathering her hair in his palm Natasha looks up at him, that look on his face, what was that? Frowning she decides to take mercy and trailed her lips up and up until her mouth meet his again

"What?" she asked before giving him a soft kiss on his mouth, "you don't like it?"

The look on his face earlier... It wasn't lust, wasn't adoration either and she, she had to stop because he might seem to like what she is doing but he seems to be in pain, and she hates that look... Honestly what the fuck is wrong with him?! Don't he wants her doing that? Wait did he even want her?

Steve groan when she sucked a sensitive spot on her neck and flip them over, hike her hips upon his leg and kiss her for all she was worth, guess there's her answer

"I like you," he said when he let her breath air, her eyes widen and his palm cupped her cheek, massaging her temple and she resists the urge to squirm in his arms, "A lot, not because of your body or what you can do, and I don't know about you, but if you want to do this with me"

Kiss the corner of her mouth,

"you have to be with me, be you, because the one minutes ago, it's not you, and I had been with you before so I know"

Dumbfounded, She holds his gaze, how the hell did he manage to see her so easily this early? She took a steadying breath and yank his head down and kiss him hard, close her eyes because if she doesn't, she will get burn, _really_ get burn and she can't let that happen, however, Steve has a one-track mind, as the kiss that had started with lust slowly tenders, passionate even and she moans softly in his mouth and wove her hand in his hair, pulls him closer,

this can't be happening she thought, you get mad at him when he treats you like a glass that will get easily broken, but loves it when he holds you tenderly, this can't be happening... but oh, steve is also aligning his manhood on her entrance and she is too busy moaning his name to contemplate what is and what's not

"Steve..." She moans softly, winding her arms on his neck when he lifts her and she automatically wraps her legs on his waist and the angle and the rhythm he sets makes her cries out in so much pleasure makes her chant his name deliriously, makes her arched her back of the wall and scratch her nails on the back of his neck

"oh, god!" Natasha whimper when he slips his thumb to where they are joined, her eyes shutting tightly but she could swear, she could feel the smirk on his face and she opens her eyes and meet his smouldering gaze,

"that's it" he grunts in her ear "let me hear _you_ Natasha" This ass, She won't let him get the best of her, won't let him think that he is getting the best of her, so she pulls his head towards her, place her lips near her ears and moan loudly, his grip on her hips tightened his pace quickened and she chuckles raggedly on his ear "real enough?"

He groans an uncharismatic swear and pin her on the wall much further, circle his thumb on her clit few more times, and she is coming undone under him, moaning his name as waves and waves of pleasure come out of her, eyes shut tightly she just vaguely feels him thrust few more times before following her over the edge.

The buzz of her high still tingling on her bones when she feels him pull out of her, she breaths in deeply relishing the content that had settled deep in her bones, she unhooked her legs on his waist and steve steady her when she wobbles when she stands on her feet, their surroundings almost silent aside from their heavy breathing and the running water on his back, she looks up at him, almost afraid to do so but when she met his eyes the way she is looking at her made her curios

What? she asks snapping at him because why is he looking and smiling at her like that?!

Steve chuckled and pressed a kiss on her forehead, pulls her closer to him and whisper "I mean it,"

A creased form in her forehead and she arched her eyebrow inquiringly, steve pressed his forehead to her, heaves a breath, no more like breathing her in and Natasha's breath got caught in her throat when he speaks again "let me be with you"

Thousands of warning plays on her mind, dozens of red flags rise saying that she shouldn't, that they shouldn't but when he moves to lean in and kiss her softly on the lips she closed her eyes and savour the fragility of his kiss, Flames and fire, you could say that she is the kind of woman who loves when she gets burned.


End file.
